


Starry Night

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is an insomniac, Kisses, Love, M/M, Night scenes, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pt 2 of asher doesn't know what the fuck she's doing, Sheith Week 2016, Voltron, i love them, makes his boyfriend follow him to make sure he ain't fucking shit up, pretty skies, promise rings, reference to that one tumblr post, sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Star lightStar bright,First star I see tonightI wish I mayI wish I mightGet the wish I wish tonight. 
-
Or, Keith goes stargazing late at night and Shiro follows him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Sheith Week!  
> Here's some fluff to counter the angst I've been writing.

For a military base, the Garrison had always been lacking in security. Keith had always felt like a cliché TV character as he slipped along the dimmed hallways, peering left and right as he continued his journey. The tasteless orange uniform jacket had been abandoned, hung over a chair in Shiro and Matt’s room, so that he didn’t stick out like a jack-o-lantern as he navigated the halls, until he reached the roof.

Pushing the door open, Keith let the feeling of cold air wrap around him, a welcome change compared to the dank, musty air of the Garrison. At this hour, he could be expelled if he was caught, but as he looked up towards the sky, he knew that it was worth it. The stars twinkled down on him, and the dark, glimmering expanse above him left him breathless. It didn’t take much convincing until he sat at the edge of the building, feet dangling as he just stared.

The Garrison was positioned, literally, in the middle of nowhere, which led to ridiculously long drives whenever the cadets wanted something other than mysterious green bread to eat. But without glaring city lights, car exhumes, and the never-ending smog, the sky stayed clear, letting anyone who dared to look enraptured by their sight.

Keith sat quietly, his face upturned, until he heard quiet shuffling behind him. Whipping his head around, his eyes filled with alarm until he saw him – a sleepy, bleary eyed Shiro.

“Why are you awake?” Shiro asked, coming up wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith could only shrug, not wanting to answer. Things had been so tense between the two. They had always known that missions would get between the two; it was just a fact when both were the top of their class. But the Kerberous mission was different. Shiro would be named in textbooks for decades, centuries after, as long as nothing went wrong.

His fingers entwined with Shiro’s, letting the warmth seep from his boyfriend’s to his own. “My hands are cold.” He said, his fingers running over the leather flight gloves that always seemed to be on his boyfriend’s hands, even when he hadn’t flown in weeks. He eyed them, taking in every detail: the pads over the knuckles, the cut-out on the back of the hand, the fingerless tips.

“Your hands are always cold. Your feet too.” Shiro laughed, before following his eyes. Keith froze as he slowly took one glove off before slipping it over Keith’s hand, fastening it before doing the same with the other. The leather was surprisingly soft, ahd the warmth on his palms reminded him that _these were Shiro’s._ Not his.

Keith looked at his hands, flexing them. The gloves were a little too big on his hands, but other than that, they kept his hands warm – at least the majority of his hands.

“Now my _fingers_ are cold.” Keith whined, trying not to sound too surprised. His attention was diverted from his own hands to Shiro’s. He silently marveled at how _pale_ the calloused skin was, more evidence on how much Shiro actually worshiped these gloves.

“That’s all I can do babe.” Shiro said, a smile evident in his voice. Keith turned his head to scowl at him, only to be met with a gentle kiss. Keith made a non-committal noise, but let his lips press softly against the other’s reveling in the sweet taste. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine himself away from this place, somewhere else where he could be alone with Shiro and the stars.

The playful movement of Shiro’s hand up his thigh made him open his eyes and swat his hand away. “We’re on the roof of the Garrison you perv.” He muttered, before turning his attention back towards the sky. “Plus, you’re distracting me.”

“I’m not a perv. If anyone is, you are.” Shiro rebutted, before looking up. It wasn’t the first time they had sat there, stargazing until the sun threatened to spill from the edges of the earth, warning them to escape back to their rooms. Keith rolled his eyes, leaning against his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“Matt’s the real perv.” He muttered, before pointing at a cluster of stars above them. “Which ones are those?” he asked, knowing just how much Shiro loved astronomy, and he was rewarded with a smile that lit up his entire face.

“That one?” Shiro asked, before staring at it, his eyebrows pinched together in concentration. “Hmm. Booties.” He said, cracking up, only to stop when Keith’s fist collided with his forearm. “Ouch, I was just joking. That’s how it’s spelled. It’s Boötes, and he was a son of Demeter, a ploughman who drove the oxen in the constellation Ursa Major.” As shiro droned on and on, Keith watched in fascination. He became so animated when he talked about the stars, their histories and sciences, and it just reminded him on how he had fallen for this dork.

As Shiro finished his description, Keith let out a happy sigh. Fingers absentmindedly twisted in his hair, and he heard Shiro whisper. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” Keith nodded in agreement, especially as one twinkled at him, as if teasing him about his captivity to the land. He just wanted to be up there, close enough to see the flaming balls of light in all their glory.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Shiro continued. Keith shrugged, feeling that words were unnecessary.

“You.”

Keith’s face flamed up, and he got up and spun around, only to see a smug look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Y-you, d-did you just-“

“Hm?” Shiro said, and Keith would have liked nothing more than to wipe that dumb smile off of his face.

“Did you just call me a _thing_?”

Shiro froze at that, as if he was replaying their conversation. “No?” he said finally, as if wondering if Keith was being serious or not.

“You did too. You called me a _what._ ”

“Smartass” Shiro muttered, rolling his eyes. Keith murmured unappreciatively under his breath, and curled up, chin resting on top of his knees. Sometimes, moments like this would let him forget that in a few months, Shiro would be gone, and Keith would spend his nights, staring at the stars alone. Melancholy must have been obvious in his expression, because Shiro scooted closer to him. It was the only thing that could upset him lately, and Shiro knew it.

“You know I’ll miss you too.” Shiro said, and Keith didn’t move, wouldn’t move in fear of tears. “Maybe Matt and I will bring you a space rock or something.”

“That’s the worst fucking present ever.” Keith finally said. “The only thing you can give your boyfriend is a fancy rock?”

“Well, I was hoping to give you this fancy rock.”

Keith turned around and looked at Shiro strangely. The other rummaged around his pocket, before pulling something out, small and circular. Keith couldn’t help but gape. Shiro wouldn’t, he shouldn’t-

“You’re going to spend all those months alone, and I just wanted to get you something that would remind you that even millions of light years away, we’re still together. It’s just a promise ring, but I _needed_ to get you something.” Shiro pulled a chain out as well, smiling sheepishly at Keith. “And, it’s just a thought, but you could wear it under your uniform. No one would notice then, and you won’t have to deal with any prying eyes.”

Keith took the two items, eyes brimming with tears, only now, instead of sad ones, he let out a small laugh, putting the band on the chain before wrapping it around his neck. The small, clear jewel shined like the stars above them. It was so thoughtful, so perfect, so _Shiro_.

As Keith wrapped his arms around the other, he could feel the tears dripping down his face as his lips collided with Shiro’s. Even if he would be alone for some time, they would be together now, they would be together forever, kissing under the light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I'm always up for asks or chatting on [ fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)
> 
> Any kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
